


Long Distance Calls

by GeekingOutDaily



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekingOutDaily/pseuds/GeekingOutDaily
Summary: Some of the content featured in Veronica and Logan's calls while he is on mission
Relationships: Logan Echolls & Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Long Distance Calls

It wasn’t the waiting that was so difficult for her. She had gone on fruitless stakeouts, waited hours for nothing to happen. She knew how to be patient. What she couldn’t handle was the uncertainty. Not knowing how long until the next time she would get to see him. If he even came back in one piece. (She tried not to dwell on that last part)  
Sometimes they would be mid-conversation and he would get the call. There were moments when she wanted to just hide the damn phone, so no one could take him away again.

So he tried to make it up to her when he was home. He was always sweet, caring, cooking for her. Or at least he was in the first few days. It was an unspoken agreement that if it had been more than a week they could pretend that they were just normal. Not trying to squeeze the romance out of what little time there was.

Another problem was the sex. Or more specifically, the lack thereof. Army generals weren’t keen on going to the trouble to connect long distance calls for phone sex, and Logan wasn’t allowed to photograph himself, at all. For security reasons of course. But that meant no sexting and many long, lonely nights for Veronica in her big bed. She was always surprised by the way Logan seemed unaffected by the withdrawal. She didn’t think he’d last a week out there all alone, all night. But entirely out of character, Logan was a complete gentleman during their sporadic video calls (it helped of course that on his end, his commanding officer was always the one sitting behind the laptop screen. A fact he sometimes had to remind Veronica, lest she get carried away with some of her descriptions.)

So when he was home, Logan made sure he let Veronica know exactly how she affected him. Prove to her over and over and over again… This prompted the motion for mandatory food breaks, put in place to ensure adequate recovery time between rounds. It wasn’t that she didn’t like all this sex at once, in fact, she very much liked it, however nothing could come between her and that lasagna she had in the fridge.


End file.
